coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8852 (4th March 2016)
Plot Johnny tells Aidan that Richie has agreed to a meeting. Aidan orders Eva to take the day off so she's not there when he comes in. Gail fusses over her preparations for the baby shower. She thinks Max ought to be told it's Callum's baby. Sarah insists on taking Bethany to school. Michael’s put out to find Phelan at No.11 cooking breakfast for Eileen and Jason. Andy sets off for his first day labouring. Sally tries to drum up support for attendance at a public debate on Monday about Freshco's. Erica’s flirty with Dev but he’s cool towards her, leaving her puzzled. Gail accompanies Sarah on a visit to the Sonographer. Eva regales Billy with her disastrous evening at the O’Driscolls. Billy adds to her woes telling her Marta has done a runner having stolen £20 cash and his phone. Realising she completely misjudged Marta, Eva feels awful. Sarah finds out that the baby is a boy. She wanted a girl so as not to be reminded of Callum. Eileen tells Dev to be honest and direct with Erica. A gang of girls bully Bethany at school, saying her mum's a slapper. Tim tells Rita and Jenny about a time he was arrested during a poll tax riot. Rita presents Jenny with a cake for her birthday. The Underworld staff realise something has happened with Aidan and Eva. Richie turns up for his appointment and tells Johnny and Aidan that he won’t be cancelling his orders but Eva must be sacked immediately. Johnny agrees and Aidan takes on the task of breaking the news. David and Kylie break the news to Max that he’s soon to have a half-brother. Bethany hangs around the bus stop, reluctant to return home. After a hard day’s graft, Andy joins Phelan and Jason for a drink in the Rovers. Furious to discover Andy’s now working for Phelan, Michael accuses him of trying to take over his life. Aidan tells Eva she's fired and they're finished. She breaks down. The baby shower begins. As Gail produces a cake, Bethany arrives home. As Sarah demands to know where she’s been, an upset Bethany loses her temper and tells her the whole thing’s a farce as she never wanted Callum’s baby in the first place. She hurls the baby cake at a picture on the wall. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Sonographer - Rachael Black *Lauren - Shannon Flynn *Shelley - Natalie Davies *Richie O'Driscoll - James Midgley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Corridor and Sonographer's room *Weatherfield High - Yard Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *The scenes at Weatherfield High were recorded at the Oasis Academy on King William Street in Salford. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany causes a scene at Sarah's baby shower; Billy tells Eva that Marta has done a runner with his cash; and Michael finds Phelan cooking breakfast for Eileen and Jason. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,470,000 viewers (11th place). Notable dialogue Gail Rodwell (after Bethany Platt has thrown a cake at the wall) : "That's a Mary Berry!" Category:2016 episodes